Celestial Warriors: Celestial Princess
by Tintinnabulate
Summary: This is a story of a new group of senshi. Not the children. A new group. Star. Sun. Light. Dark. Earth. They combine and work to destroy the enemy and find Paradise. Yes a Wolf's RainSailor Moon crossover or sorts. This is AU SM since its in WR universe
1. The Beginning

**_SSAA:_** Hi! Sorry everyone about the deletion of my other story, Psychotic Weirdness, but the administration believes the story to be interactive, chat, mst, etc. So, I don't plan on uploading the sequels. The stories, however will indeed be uploaded on under my account, KuramaMate2003. I hope you like this story though.

**_Disclaimer:_** Unfortunately, I don't own Sailor Moon or Wolf's Rain, even though I would love to have Kiba and Toboe! sigh

**.…………..----------………**

_"We have no place to go back to, so we must move forward"_

With their death, Serena gained the powers of each senshi and achieved Cosmsos. The power of each senshi, the moon, and stars aided her in the defeat of Chaos as she embraced her enemy Galaxia who had been possessed by the dark entity. After the Chaos Saga, Serena created Crystal Tokyo along with Darien. The future played out just as Rini said it would.

Unfortunately, Neo-Queen Serenity's line died out after a few generations, as did the other senshi's. Now, hundreds of years later, Tokyo had become run down, and there weren't many people that lived there.

Military men destroyed the city whenever there were intruders. Rumors about what the scientists were experimenting on spread, and an old manwent around andkept telling people that there were wolves in the city.

This was the age of a new group of senshi. The Celestial Warriors.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

On the edge of a city, a girl with shoulder length black hair, and deep, brown eyes walked to her house. She wore a black t-shirt and a pair of dark blue jeans. Over the t-shirt, she wore a zipper hoodie.

"Mom, are you here?" She called through the house when sheopened the front door, "Mom? Where are you?"

She walkedaround the house in search of her mother. Glancing in the living room, bedrooms, knocking on the bathroom, then finally headingto the kitchen to see if her mother was there. Her mother usually was up and cooking something by the time she had gotten back from the grocery. But, when she entered the kitchen, it wasn't a peaceful site. On the floor, lay her mother, surrounded by a pool of blood.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Her scream echoed throughout the whole area. Frightening children and adults alike. Startling people and distracting them from their tasks. Curiosity rose in each person's mind as several people pitied the person from which the scream came from, for it was filled with sorrow and fear, one heard many times as of late.

As for the girl, shehad found her mother. Dead.

* * *

In another part of the city, Kiba, Tsume, Toboe, and Hige were resting after a long run. They were dozing off when they had heard the scream. 

"What the hell was that?" Tsume said standing up.

"A scream," Kiba replied, "It sounded female."

"Should we check it out?" Toboe asked.

"Female in distress? I'm there," Hige said.

"Great," Tsume rolled his eyes.

Kiba sniffed the air and growled, "I smell Jaggara. The stench is coming from the direction of the scream."

"What!" Hige gasped. Kiba ignored him and ran in towards the smell and sound. He was soon followed by Toboe, Hige, and Tsume.

* * *

**_SSAA:_** Hey, I hope you like this chapter. Sorry its so short, but the next chapter will be longer and more exciting. R & R. 


	2. Jaggara

**_SSAA:_** HI! Sorry about my last chapter being so short, but here's the next one. I'm thinking about uploading the second story of many in the Kimura and Rae series. Please review and give me an answer in whether I should or shouldn't.

**_Disclaimier:_** I don't own the Wolf's Rain or Sailor Moon.

_**Reviews:**_

**_Flame Ivy Moon: _**Hey, thanks for the review. Hope you like this update.

Here's the story

…………….-----------------

Tears streamed gently along the girl's cheeks as she gazed at her mother's blood, mangled body. Her dark brown eyes never blinked as she stood there.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no," She chanted, breaking out of her daze, "Mom, NO!"

Try as she might, tears slowly began streaming down her cheeks again, as she expressed her sorrow and grief over her mother's gruesome demise.

"Who did this? Why?" Suddenly, she noticed a piece of paper on what was left of the kitchen table. Walking over, she picked it up and read what it said.

'Yorozaga,

Bring us the star princess, or you will suffer the same fate as your mother.

Jaggara.'

"Jaggara," She growled.Trinity had heard of theLady Jaggara and her wolf hunters. That wench was going to pay for messingwith HER family. Probably just because they were wolves.Jaggara and her stupid, sick fascination with hunting down wolves. She gazed at the paper again and reraid it a couple times before her mind registered the message clearly."Wait, star princess? Who is that? And why does-"

"Hello? Is anyone here?" A voice called from outside.

"Use your nose idiot," Another voice said.

"Well, maybe I don't want to scare whoever is in there," the first voice replied.

"Well maybe we do, especially if its Jaggara's men," The second voice sneered.

At those words, her curiosity piqued. 'These people know Jaggara. Maybe they could help me,' she thought.

As silently as possible, she walked to the entranceonly to be greeted by the site of four wolves. Blinking in surprise, four teenage boys the wolves' places. To the far left was a boy with rusty, brown-red hair and light brown eyes. He wore a brick red button down shirt with tan pants and boots. He also had four bangles on his right arm. Theguy next to him had bushy brown hair and brown eyes. He wore a sweatshirt, jeans, and sneakers. Also, strangely enough, he had a collar around his neck and was arguing with the tallerguy next to him. Theman he was arguing with had strange white hair and gold eyes. He wore all leather and had an x-shaped scar on his chest. The last guy, whom she personally thought was kinda cute, had dark brown, almost black, hair and deep blue eyes. He wore a white shirt underneath a dark brownjacket, light bluejeans, and sneakers.

"Um, excuse me," She interrupted, walking into the yard and getting the boys' attention.

"Woah, cute girl," The boy with the collar whispered to the boy in leather who, in turn, just rolled his eyes.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"Who are you?" replied the white-haired boy.

"I'm the wolf that lives here and will kick your butts if you don't answer my question," She growled, earning a glare from the white-haired boy.

"Why you-" He glared stepping forward.

"Stop it, Tsume," The blue-eyed one said.

"Tsume, eh? Well, if you must know, my name is Trinity," She stated, smiling, "Who are you people?"

"My name's Hige, and what's a pretty wolf like you doing over here?" Hige said.

Trinity just gave him a look that said, 'I'm-not-falling-for-the-sweet-and-nice-act.'

"What are you doing here?" Trinity asked.

"We heard a scream and came to see what was wrong," replied the boy with the bangles, "I'm Toboe by the way."

"Why would-" Trinity was interrupted by a loud rumbling noise coming from above them. A large black airship appeared from the clouds.

"Is that a noble airship!" Trinity gasped.

"Jaggara's men," growled the boy with blue eyes, making Trinity gasp in anger.

"Jaggara," She growled, remembering the letter and the form of her mother's mangledbody in apool ofher own rich, red blood."That bitch will pay." She glared at the airship as the dock opened and a large group of black-armored people walked out.

"What do you mean 'she will pay'? By your hands?" Tsume sneered, "You can't do anything."

"Listen, Grey Wolf," She glared, "I have every right to destroy that bitch. She killed my family, and now I'll kill her. So back off."

She turned towards the warriors and glared before turning into her wolf form. She had sleek black fur and silver eyes. Before charging, she noticed the others changing into wolves. Tsume had turned into a grey wolf, Hige had turned inot a brown wolf, Tobe had turned into a rusty-colored wolf, and the boy with blue eyes had turned into a white wolf with golden eyes.

The boys leapt at the armored men and bit at their throats. As Trinity bit off another warriors jugular, she was snatched up by her throat by a warrior.

She screamed, catching the attention of the four wolves. Unfortunately, that allowed enough time for the remaining men to grab them.

"Where is the star princess?" The armored man growled. The wolves looked at them in shock and wonder.

'_Star princess? The one of the legends. The second key to paradise?_' The white wolf thought.

"What star princess?" Trinity choked. The man growled and began to squeeze tighter on her throat. Suddenly, there was a bright flash and everything froze, except for Trinity. She wrenched herself from the man's grip and looked around in wonder.

"What's going on?" She whispered to herself. Suddenly, there was another flash, and a woman appeared in front of her. She had long, blonde hair that was up in bunds with long streams of blonde hair coming from them. She wore a long whit dress and had silvery, transparent, fairy wings. On her forehead, was a golden crescent moon and she wore a golden crown.

"I froze time so that I could speak with you," She replied.

"Who are you?" Trinity stepped back in surprise.

"I am of a race, that has, by now, died out," She said, her eyes saddened slightly, "Hundreds of years ago, I was known as Neo-Queen Serenity."

-----------…………-----------------………..

**_SSAA:_** CLIFFY! BWUAHAHAHAHAHA! Sorry if it's a bit short, but I promise to make them longer.


	3. Celestial Warrior Trinity

**_SSAA: _**I'm thinking about uploading the second story of many in the Kimura and Rae series. Please review and give me an answer in whether I should or shouldn't.

**_Disclaimier:_** I don't own the Wolf's Rain or Sailor Moon.

_**Reviews:**_

**_Flame Ivy Moon:_ **Arigato gozaimasu, Flame-chan. You're the only one who really reviews this story so I am very thankful. Hope you like this chapter.

………….--------------…….

"Why are you hear? And what do you want with me?" asked Trinity, taking a step back.

"Just like me, you are of a long lost race," She said, "The race of the stars. One of the most powerful. Now that power must awaken, princess."

"Princess? Race of the stars? Wait, you mean I'm the star princess they were talking about!" Trinity gasped.

"Yes," Serenity nodded her head, "You are the celestial princess of the stars. You are also the celestial warrior and guardian of the stars, Sailor Star."

"This is not possible," Trinity fell to her knees, gasping. _This lady is supposed to make me believe that I'm the star princess that Jaggara and her men were talking about. The one Jaggara is hunting down for unknown reason.The reason my mother was killed. WAIT! They were looking for me, and killed my mother because they wanted me. It's all my fault._

Serenity sighed. She could read her thoughts through her facial features and could tell that she was blaming herself for her mother's death, "Trinity, it is not your fault that your mother was killed. She has moved on, and will want you to live. Take this."

Serenity pulled out a silver bead bracelet with black stars dangling from it. "Put this bracelet on and yell, "Star Crystal Power". That will prove what I'm saying is true. Try it."

Trinity looked at the beautiful bracelet in the queen's hand and reached out hesitantly to take it. She slipped it on and stared in wonder as the bracelet began to pulse slightly, matching her own racing heartbeat.

"Now, raise your hand and shout "Star Crystal power," Serenity said.

"Star Crystal Power!"

A bright light flashed and engulfed Trinity. When it went away, it revealed Trinity wearing a strange outfit. She wore a black bodysuit with silver armor that fit on her like a leotard. On her arms were silver gloves and she had silver knee-high boots. Placed on her forehead, was a silver chain that had a black star dangling from the center.

"Woah," A voice said. Startled, Trinity turned and saw the wolves standing there in their human forms.

"Wait, if they're unfrozen, then the soldiers..." Trinity trailed off and backed away from a nearby soldier.

"Trinity, the men are still frozen," Serenity stated, noting her uneasiness around Jaggara's men. She turned to the four boys with a curious look. _If they came out of my spell, then they have a part to play in Trinity's destiny as well_. "How long have you been unfrozen?"

"The whole time," Toboe replied.

_They have more of an important role than I thought. I should have realized that that was the prince._ "Protect her well. My time is running out. Trinity, listen to your heart. I will give you a gift. Seito, your wolf guardian. He can change into a human form at ease, just as you can. I must go now, farewell."

In another flash, she disappeared and a grey wolf was in her place.

"I'm so fucking confused," Trinity groaned. Before anyone could say anything, Jaggara's men began attacking again.

Dodging them left and right, Trinity tried to think of a way to stop them. All of a sudden, a voice spoke to her in her head. _Silver Star Blast_.

Raising her right arm, palm up, in the air she shouted, "Silver Star Blast!"

She raised her left arm straight in front of her and lowered her right hand so that her hand was touching her left bicep. Then, she pushed her right hand forward along her left arm and a silver blast erupted from her hands, knocking out anyone in its path.

"Woah," She gasped, seeing over a quarter of Jaggara's men knocked out. _This'll do great._ Turning in the direction that the four boys and Seito were in, fighting the other men, she yelled to them, "Move out of the way!"

Hearing her warning, Seito was first to move away, followed by Toboe, Hige, the white wolf, and a reluctant Tsume.

"Silver Star Blast!"

Repeatingthe movements thatshe did before, she knocked out another good portion of Jaggara's men. The fewremaining men quicklyretreated to the airship and flew off. This would be some useful information to Jaggara, if they got the chance to tell her before she killed them.

"Yes! It worked!"

"What the hell was that!" Hige cried in surprise, his eyes bulging wide.

"That was her power," Seito said, walking over. He had transformed into a boy around the same age as Tsume with tan skin, brown eyes, and dark blue hair. He wore blue jeans and a long sleeve gray shirt.

"You're Seito?" Trinity asked.

"Yes, princess," Seito replied.

"Wait, I still don't get how I'm a princess," She said.

"You are of the royal blood of the stars."

"But that's not possible! I'm only a wolf! Neither of my parents were royalty!"

"You were reincarnated from your former life. In that life, you were princess."

"Pff. Yeah right, reincarnation isn't real," Tsume snorted.

"You should believe in it. After all, the Flower Maiden is a reincarnation."

"What!" All four boys yelled.

-------…………-------

**_SSAA:_** I JUST LOVE LEAVING ALL OF YOU HANGING! Heeheehee. Hope you like the story. R & R PLEASE!


	4. Sacrifices

**_SSAA: _**I'm thinking about uploading the second story of many in the Kimura and Rae series. Please review and give me an answer in whether I should or shouldn't.

**_Disclaimier:_** I don't own the Wolf's Rain or Sailor Moon.

_**Reviews:**_

**_Flame Ivy Moon:_** Thanks for the review. I subscribed to your community. HIIRO AND USAGI FOREVER! Heehee. You're my one and only supporter! –teartear-

……….-…

"Yes, Cheza is the reincarnation of Neo-Queen Serenity's daughter, Rini. She was the combination of the moon and the earth, though she wasn't a flower maiden at the time."

"This is too much," Trinity groaned, calling all attention to her. She was sitting on her porch with her hands on her head, her elbows propped up on her knees."First, I find my mother's dead body. Then, I find out that it was the noble Jaggara who killed her because she was looking for the star princess, which turned out to be me. Next, I find four guys in my front yard who also have problems with Jaggara, and then Jaggara's men attack. Then some old queen says I'm the star princess and a warrior of the stars. Finally, I find out that the flower maiden of legends is the reincarnation of the old queen's daughter! What next!"

"You have to find the others," Seito said.

"What? What others?" She asked, curiosity biting at her.

"Sailor Sun, Sailor Earth, Sailor Dark, and Sailor Light. Your other guardians. You need to find them so you can have more protection if Jaggara's men decide to attack again. And most likely, they will, since they are after you."

"What! Oh, great, juuuust great," Trinity muttered, rolling her eyes"I need to think about this. All of you can come inside."

With that, she walked into what was left of her home.

"I think she's a little upset," Toboe said, gazing at the entrance.

"Little! That's more than 'a little'!" Hige yelled.

"Quit yelling!" Trinity hollered from the house, startling them. Hige sweatdropped and looked nervous.

"Maybe she has PMS," He said.

-SMACK-BAM-

Both Seito and Trinity had hit him. Seito with his fist, and Trinity with a shoe as she stood in the entrance glaring at Hige.

"Idiot," Tsume muttered.

"Hey!" Hige cried indignantly, "What was that for!"

"If you don't know, we won't tell you," Trinity growled.

"Yup, PMS," He muttered.

CRASH-SMACK-

Trinity had thrown another shoe and Seito had punched him in the head again.

"I'm not deaf y'know! Didn't your mother teach you any manners!" Trinity glared. Suddenly, she froze. _Mother._ Trinity turned and ran into the house leaving the others in confusion.

"What's wrong with her?" Hige asked.

Seito sighed. "How would you feel if your parents just died and you find out you might be the cause of the death?"

"Pretty upset," Toboe replied.

Seito nodded andexplained, "Trinity just found out she's the star princess Jaggara killed her mother for. She's in shock."

"I'll go help her," the blue-eyed boy said. Without waiting for a response, he walked into the house.

"Kiba," Toboe whispered.

……….

Trinity stood in the kitchen at the counter with a small pack in front of her. She was putting the food in the bag when a small, wet tear rolled down her cheek and landed on one of the fruits she had ready to put in the bag. Another tear followed that. And another. Andyet another, before she broke down crying again. She wasn't able to hold in anymore. The pain. The anger. The sorrow. The guilt. Those emotions were overwhelming and the only way she could express them was through her tears. Her hands gripped the edge of the counter as she slowly fell down to the kitchen floor, her legs unable to hold her up any longer. As she reached the floor her hands followed the path which she had taken and landed on the floor next to her as she cried.

This is what Kiba walked in on. He knew she was upset over the recent events. Who wouldn't be. He paused in the doorway and stared at her sobbing form. Kiba quietly walked over and kneeled down next to her. He placed an arm around her shouldersin hopes of calming her sobs and comforting her.

Through her sobs, Trinity sensed his presense and she jerked herhead up at the sudden contact. Her dark brown eyes locked with his deep blue. Trembling slightly as the tears still slid down her cheeks she uddenly, she launched herself into his arms, seeking comfort.

Kiba, who was slightly shocked by her actions, hesitantly wrapped his arms around the crying girl as a mean of comfort. He didn't want her to cry anymore.

"She's dead," Trinity whispered after she had calmed down. She was still hugging his chest as if hiding from the world. "And its all my fault."

"Why would you think that?" He asked.

"Because, they were looking for me and if I was here I could have saved her."

"How? By sacrificing yourself?"

"If it would save her, then yes."

…………….

**_SSAA:_** I FINISHED ANOTHER CHAPTER! WOOHOO! I'M SO HAPPY! THIS IS GOING GREAT FOR ME! Only if I had more reviewers. I'd be even happier.


End file.
